The Legend of Zelda: Shadow Fields
by Skyward Sails
Summary: Hi! This is my first FanFiction. I really hope you like it. I'd appreciate reviews bad or good. Each one will help me improve! Enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled through the barren land that was once so full of greenery. Not a sound was made except for the occasional growling of a beast wandering about. Darkened clouds booming, with thunder just waiting to boom from within them. An eerie silence that sounded like doom itself. None of this seemed to faze the lone figure walking through the plains, humming merrily to herself. She had grown up with the world like this, with nothing but shadows surrounding her."La la la, everybody listening to the sound of the river, but it don't flow no more so I have no idea what they're listening to, la la la..."  
The little girl could almost see her home, but she had no idea she was being followed. "_MEAT... KILL... EAT..."_ were the only words the creature thought of as it silently stalked her, licking its lips, knowing it was about to have yet another feast. The little girl stopped for a moment, and turned her head around to see what was behind her. Before she could even scream, the creature leaped, aiming for her an instant, the creature lay dead at her feet, its head 2 feet away from its limp corpse. The little girl had no idea what had just happened, but she was pretty sure somebody had just saved her life. When she looked up, all she saw was a boy, walking away, with a long green hat, holding a blood-stained sword."Th... Thank you!" she called out to him, but he didn't answer, or even turn around. He just kept walking. She stared after him until he disappeared behind a hill. She couldn't wait to tell Ingo about her exciting near-death experience.

Link didn't mind killing monsters. He didn't mind at all. What he did mind though, was monsters killing people. That he couldn't stand. So when he saw the little girl getting attacked, before he knew it he had made a perfect slice, severing the head off completely. He wished he could've walked the little girl home, but he was in too much of a rush. Link was very excited about what awaited him once he arrived at his destination. He could already imagine the safe haven of Hyrule Castle Town, where he would bestow his gift to Princess Zelda.  
The annual Picori Festival has four boys between the ages 9 and 19, each from different provinces, to take a gift to Hyrule Town, and give it to Princess Zelda, along with their provinces blessing. This year it was Link's turn, and he didn't mind trudging through the treacherous Hyrule Fields to get to the Castle Town. Although he had to wear something a bit... uncomfortable."Can't believe I gotta wear a freaking dress to the ceremony. And then I gotta wear it _back_!" he thought.  
Link was not overjoyed about the conditions of going to the ceremony, but it was worth it. His gift was a sword and shield, made specially from one of the best blacksmiths in Hyrule himself, Darunia the third. Link didn't know why the princess would want a bloody old sword, but he didn't care so long as he got to leave his small village just outside of Faron Woods. He refused to admit that he was actually quite terrified on the inside. What kind of 14 year old boy _wouldn't_ be scared trudging through a dark, black field, with man-eating monsters all around him. It's common sense to be afraid.  
"If you go back because you're too scared, someone else will get picked!" Link kept trying to tell himself. He was going down a dark and narrow path, with tall grass a few feet in any direction off the road. "Going in there would be suicide," he thought. Link remembered hearing stories of when Hyrule was a bright and prosperous place, with green fields stretched out for miles around. Now, everything was just either dead or undead for miles.  
A bush to his side rustled. Link drew his sword and shield, ready to face whatever nature threw at him. Out walked another boy, a few years older than he, wearing a similar green tunic and hat. "Well, well, well," the boy said with a smirk. "If it isn't the hero of time himself."  
"Pfft," Link breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me Riku!""Heh, sorry, I just couldn't wait for the perfect opportunity to startle the heck outta ya." Link was actually rather annoyed by Riku. He hadn't seen him in years, and this is how Riku greets him?  
"Well, better to be the hero of time than the hero of lame." Riku looked a little taken aback for a moment, then recovered the usual mischief in his eyes.  
"You should be more kind to your older brother elf-man.""Whatever," Link said. "So you got picked to be Kakariko Village's rep.?" "Mm hmm. So you're the Faron Province's rep this year I'd guess. Pretty big coincidence that we got chosen the same year." Link wasn't sure it was a coincidence, but he was glad to see his brother only had a little ways to go to get to Hyrule Town, but it was getting dark. "Shall we set up camp for the night?" asked Riku. "Right out in the open? A little risky, don't you think? Why don't we at least get to Kokiri Forest before we go to sleep." suggested Link. "Whatever hero of time." "Stop calling me that."


	2. Chapter 2

Wind whistled through the clearing, sending fear through its midst. A storm was coming, but not the kind one would think. A small tent lay in the middle of the clearing, with a burnt out fire not too far from it. Surrounding the clearing was nothing but a dense forest, pitch black on the inside.

Link was busy standing guard outside the tent. Well, more like sleeping guard. As Link snored away, a creature slowly crept up on him, quiet as a mouse. "_THIS MUST BE MY LUCKY DAY..."_ it thought as it unsheathed its claws and prepared to strike. As it lifted its hand up, ready to strike the unknowing boy, it cried out in pain and fell backwards.

Link woke with a start and instinctively drew his sword. When he looked around, he saw the motionless beast beside him, with an arrow sticking out of its skull. "Seems like I'm always saving your butt," said a familiar voice. Link looked up, and his face washed with relief.

"Gold!" he said. "I haven't seen you since..." "It's been what, six years?" Gold answered for Link. "I haven't seen ya'll since you was eight!"

"Right..." Link could faintly remember Gold saving his life before, when he had ventured out too far from the village and monsters attacked, Gold jumped in and chased them all away."So how've you been?" asked Link.

"Oh, you know, I been all over Hyrule. There ain't a single place in any province that you've heard of that I haven't been to once or twice!" Gold seemed to shine with pride. Link could understand that, since most other people his age had never left their towns... and lived.

"Where's that brother o' yours... good ol' whatshisname..."

"Riku you mean?"

"Yeah yeah, him. He's my age right?"

"Yep, sixteen years of age. Wanna come inside? There's plenty of space." asked Link. "Sure, why not?" Link led Gold inside to the tent. The tent looked no bigger than four feet tall, and eight feet across on the outside, but on the inside, it was as big as an expensive house.

"Whoa!" Gold exclaimed. "How the heck is this tent this big on the inside!?" "Riku is really good with charms," Link explained. "He made a charm on that gives this place the size of a modern house, but still as portable as a foldable tent." Riku had spent 2 years away from home at Kakariko Village, training to be a knight. There, he had learned more stuff than just swordplay.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to Riku?" Link suggested. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." "Good idea," said Gold, and walked off into the house. Link returned to his post outside, and was determined not to fall asleep this time. Minutes went by, and after about half an hour, Link was getting a little sleepy. He snapped himself out of it and stared down at his shadow. "Weird." he thought. "How do I have a shadow when no light is being cast on me?"

It was at least 4:00 AM, and there was still no sun in the sky. Link poked it. It shivered. "WAAH!" Link jumped up and backed away from it. It didn't follow his feet. it just stayed where it was. And then it started to rise off the ground. It gained depth, and facial features, until it was completely solid. "Well heeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllloooooo oo there," it said, mockingly. "I suppose you must be Light." "L... Light? No, my name's Link."

"No, _my_ name's Link." it said. It drew a sword that seemed to glow with darkness, although Link doubted that was possible. "A.. are you my shadow?" asked Link, nervously. This was no weakly monster he was facing. This was a full-fledged demon. "Hahahahahaha!" it laughed. "Haha... me your _SHADOW?_ Bwahahahaha!" It was clutching its stomach it was laughing so hard.

"Well, I guess, in a sense, you're right." it said. "I am Shadow Link, the bane of darkness, and the hero of myself!" Link wasn't sure what to think of the... amusing creature before him. He just wanted to know for sure if it was a threat or an ally. "So, Shadow Link," he calmly stated. "Are you my enemy or my friend?" Shadow looked somewhat confuse by Link's question. "Well, I think this will answer your question." Shadow leaped forward and took a slash at Link's side. Link dodged left, and drew his sword.

"Enemy!" Link shouted, and stabbed shadow right through his chest. "Ha!" he said. But Shadow simply snapped his fingers, and vanished. Link stared at what used to be in front of him, and was astounded. How did that thing do that? Link turned around, and saw Shadow shaking his head back and forth. "Tsk tsk tsk," he said. "I could've impaled your back with ease if I wanted to. Work on your fighting, and then maybe I'll see you again." And with that, Shadow snapped his fingers, and vanished.

Riku and Gold walked outside, engaged in conversation. "Should I tell them what just happened?" Link thought to himself. "Nah, they'll never believe me. He didn't do any real harm." "All right Link, you ready to go?" Riku asked. "Hyrule Town is only a mile or two up ahead." "Yeah, I'm ready" responded Link. The three packed up their stuff, and were unknowingly on their way to a grand adventure.


End file.
